Devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, and wearable computers, are becoming ubiquitous and indispensable tools used by many users to access information from a wide variety of technology-based services, such as search engines, social networking sites, and e-commerce sites. Moreover, users of these devices can use one or more of these technology-based services to enter information that may provide information relating to a particular user's activities and concerns. In addition, some users can use one or more of these technology-based services to enter information that may provide a portrait of the user's tastes, affinities, preferences, and the like. Despite accessing and/or entering information relating to a user in these various services, it is difficult for the user to harness this information across various services and, more particularly, use such information to assist the user in making decisions and/or assessments.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods, systems, and media for personalizing computerized services based on mood and/or behavior information from multiple data sources.